Driving Mr Hale
by Leon Sage
Summary: Derek really REALLY regrets taking this stupid job at this stupid school because of the stupid past... Until he actually began his lessons, then he changed his mind.
1. Chapter 1: That's Called Curiosity

**Chapter 1: That's Called Curiosity**

Derek sighed as he looked at the list of students on the sheet of paper he had in front of him. "What the hell do parents think naming their kids things like goddamn Apple or Lilac?" Derek said to himself and rolled his eyes. He got out of the car he was sitting in and flicked the cigarette he'd been smoking into the waste bin. Derek stretched his arms over his head and breathed in the cool morning air, the smell of wood and pine coupled with the smells of freshly mown grass and… ugh what the hell was THAT? Derek opened his eyes and a scowl flit across his face.

Right, school kids.

Derek walked into Beacon Hills High School and as he passed by a group of kids, he got the distinct feeling that he had attracted their attention. He glanced back at the group and they were all blatantly staring at him. Derek narrowed his eyes and stopped; he turned to them and spread his arms. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer," he said sarcastically and they quickly turned and left. "Idiots," he muttered under his breath and went into the school office.

"Kill me, Susie," Derek said as he put the clipboard onto the receptionist's counter and slumped onto it, "Just stab me with a pencil or something." Susie, the motherly receptionist laughed and patted Derek on the hand. "There, there, Derek," she said with a sympathetic voice, "It's just a few more months of this and you'll be free to do whatever you like." There was a groan from where Derek had laid his head and as he brought his head up to look at her, he said, "Remind me why I signed up for this," he said and Susie's smile faltered a little. "You know very well why you signed up for this, sugar," she said and handed him a lollipop to which he gave a grumpy look. After a minute he took it and unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth.

"Well clobber me over the head with a fire extinguisher the next time I make some idiotic decision like this," he said but the feeling didn't really come through with a lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth. Susie just gave him a smile and ruffled through some papers. "Here, this is the updated list of student names," she said and Derek groaned. He took it and quickly read through the list. Only one more name had been added and he looked at Susie skeptically. "What this one fool needed a whole new paper printed out just so his name could be in Time New Roman size 12?" he said and Susie shook her head. "Sugar bee, you really need to calm down," she said and nodded to the door, "Good luck!"

Derek turned and saw a leggy blonde staring looking at him with the fakest smile he'd seen in a while. "Why, you must be Mr. Hale," she said with a voice so sickly sweet that Derek was pretty sure that if the lollipop in his mouth had a life of its own, it would've beat her to a gooey gumdrop. "Well, at least we know you're not blind," he said and walked out of the room. She followed him after a few seconds and an angry flip of her hair.

They walked out to the parking lot of the school and when Derek turned and began walking to the opposite side of the school, the girl stopped. "Hey where're you going?" she asked and he turned around, sighing. "We're going to Narnia," he said exasperatedly, "We're going where we gotta be okay?" He turned back and trudged off, leaving the girl wanting to slap the daylights out of him.

They got to another part of the school that opened out to the field on one side and the side of the school on the other. He stopped beside a car and leaned on the hood, looking at the girl. "So you ready for this uh…" he looked at his clipboard, "…Ariel?" He looked up at her and laughed, "So how'd you get your voice back from Ursula?" She crossed her arms and flipped her hair again, "What are you like, talking about?" she said, "Who's Ursula?" Derek didn't usually want to get run over by a herd of wildebeest, but he would have gladly accepted it then. "Never mind," he said and got up and opened the car door. He gestured to the driver's seat and said, "Welcome to your first driving lesson, Ariel."

By the end of the day, Derek sorely missed his bed and he was pretty sure that his insurance didn't cover heart attacks caused by juveniles. The last student, a buff jock called Brad got out of the car and Derek finally unclenched his shoulders. He'd be surprised if Brad didn't bang up the nice big CRV that his daddy was probably going get his precious boy for his sixteenth birthday. Sighing, he took out a cigarette and rolled down his window. As he took a long drag, he closed his eyes, savoring the smell and relaxing feeling.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from beside him and Derek groaned. "Whaaaat," he said and opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a kid that looked like he'd been at the coffee a little too much. _Fidgety little shit, _Derek thought as he looked at the kid, "What, what d'you want?" The kid picked something off his jeans and smiled a big goofy smile. Derek really regretted asking him what he wanted because once he opened his mouth, he didn't stop.

"Driving lesson right? They told me to come here. Well not they, there was one person, the receptionist, Susie? She said that you'd be here and she told me to give you a lollipop for some reason but I didn't have some so I asked her if she had one and she said she did have one. Hey did you know she gave out lollipops for free, that seems nice of her, but anyway, I asked her for one and she gave me two, but then I just took one because I really shouldn't eat so much sugar…" "Okay, okay please shut up," Derek said, stopping him and put a finger to his temple, rubbing it. "What's your name, kid," he said and looked at the kid, "JUST your name."

"The name's Stiles, sir, Stiles Stilinski," he said and Derek looked at his list. He didn't remember seeing another name there, but sure enough, right at the bottom, Stiles Stilinski was there in Times New Roman size 12. "So you're the fool," Derek said and Stiles' smile faltered a little. "Well I'm kinda clumsy," he said, "There was once that I knocked over a vase, a cup and a teapot off the kitchen counter because I was reaching for the cookie jar and everything smashed and my mum had to clear it all up…" "Okay, I'm proud for your mum and all, but you can go home and tell her all about it again," Derek said and threw his cigarette out of the car, "Just get in the car now, huh?"

Stiles got into the car and buckled up, checked his mirrors and adjusted his seat, doing everything perfectly to which Derek gave a surprised look. "Been through this before?" he asked and Stiles smiled at him. "My dad taught me how," he said and then looked out the windshield, his face suddenly dropping a little, "Right after my mum died he taught me how to drive, cause a drunk teenager crashed into our car and she died."

Derek looked up from the clipboard that he had been looking at and then at Stiles who looked at him again and smiled innocently. "I have a scar, wanna see?" he asked and Derek felt terrible. "I'm sorry about your mum," he said and Stiles shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said and looked at the road again, "So are we gonna drive or not?"

When Stiles jerked the car back to the starting position an hour later, Derek felt sick and he was wondering when he had had garlic pesto to eat. "Stiles I thought you said your dad taught you how to drive," Derek said, swallowing the vomit that was threatening to make an appearance. "I said that he taught me, I didn't say I was good at it," Stiles responded with an apologetic smile. Derek closed his eyes and put his head in his hand, trying to dispel the dizziness he was feeling. "Okay, next week, same time," he said and Stiles nodded. "Okay, see you then!" he said happily and exited the car. He walked around to the passenger seat and looked in.

"I'm sorry my driving is really bad, I'll try harder," Stiles said and Derek looked at him, managing a smile. "It's okay, kid," he said, "I wasn't expecting a Beethoven classic on the first try anyway." Stiles nodded and smiled broadly, "Although his first composition was from when he was before he was 13." Derek laughed and got out of the car, immediately feeling better as he stood up. "You know your Beethoven," he said impressed and Stiles shrugged. "I don't get much sleep, so I read a lot," he said and Derek's eyebrows knit together.

"Insomnia?" he asked and Stiles nodded. "It's either because of the ADHD or because of the epilepsy," he said and Derek raised his eyebrows, a little lost for words. "W-Wow… okay," he said and tried to smile, "Kid you have issues." Stiles laughed at that and nodded, "Tell me about it."

When Stiles left Derek, Derek watched him walking away with mixed feelings. "See something you like?" someone said and Derek jumped a little. "Susie!" he said and Susie laughed at him. She came up to him and put her arm through his. "Who is that kid," he said and Susie smiled up at him. "Someone with a story a little like yours, Derek," she said and he looked down at his friend. "What d'you mean?" he asked but she just gave him a smile.

"Well if I told you that, I'd have to kill you," she said and Derek smiled at her. "C'mon Sue," he said, "Just one thing." She looked at him and chuckled. "Well for one thing, he just couldn't wait to be taught by the dish that is Derek Hale," she said and Derek's cheeks reddened a little. "You're making fun of me," he said grumpily and she laughed. "Yes I am," she said and let go of him, "If you want to know about Mr. Stilinski, you're going to have to get it out of him yourself. And that, Mr. Derek Hale, is all the fun of curiosity." Derek scowled at her, saying, "Ever heard the phrase, "Curiosity killed the cat"?" and Susie laughed at him.

When she left Derek sitting grumpily against the hood of his car, cigarette in hand and eyes cast towards the setting sun. He was thinking about Stiles and idly thought if Stiles was seeing anyone. And all he could think was:

_DAMN it…_


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghost Of My Decision

**Chapter 2: The Ghost Of My Decision**

Derek fumbled with his front door and grumbled under his breath. "Stupid… Idiotic… Locked… Loc-woah!" he said as the lock opened and he stumbled into his house. He gave the door a withering look and slammed it shut with a flourish of his hand. "That you, Derek?" came a voice from inside the house and Derek put his keys on the front table. "No, it's Hannibal Lecter," Derek said with a roll of his eyes and he made his way into the kitchen where stood a woman at the island counter. He took off his jacket and hung it on the staircase where it always sat when he was at home.

"I'll thank you to not be your usual sarcastic self with me," she said as she set down two plates of pasta. Derek smiled at her, went around and hugged her. "But why, little sister?" he said and she playfully punched him but allowed him to hug her. "Because you're a jerk, that's why," she said and he put on a mock hurt face. "Me? A jerk?" he said with a hand to his chest, "Never!" She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Derek leant back against the island counter and marveled at the woman that was his sister. At 19, Laura Hale was already a woman in her own right. A student by day and dance teacher by night, she was as smart as she was talented in her ability to steal the spotlight from anyone. She moved with a dancer's grace and had a kind word for everyone that she met. But sometimes, Derek saw a crack in her, remembering how they had lost their parents when they were children, watching their family home burn to the ground with their family still inside. They had been lucky that Derek had gotten detention on that day and Laura had stayed back to wait for him.

Laura glanced at Derek and smiled her warm smile at him. "Derek…" she said suddenly, standing up while holding two glasses, "Someone's caught your eye." Derek's hand that he'd been putting his weight on slipped and he fell a little but managed to catch himself. "What?" he said, "You're crazy." He coughed and went over to her, grabbed the glasses and pointed at her, "You're crazy" Laura laughed and tickled him as he set the glasses down. "Derek likes someone!" she said as Derek squirmed and fought against her playfully. "Hey, stop it!" he said, laughing and Laura shook her head and went around the table to sit down.

"So who is he?" she asked and glared at her as he scoffed down his pasta. "Good pasta," he said and slurped a strand up. Laura raised an eyebrow and twirled some pasta in her fork, saying at the same time, "You're a Casanova" Derek gave her his signature back off look to which she gave him her signature bite me look. "So who is he!" she said again and he sighed. "No one, okay?" he said and she didn't look amused. She put her fork down and looked at him, touching her fingers together over her mouth. "Derek, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," she said and Derek sat back in his chair. "The usual terms?" he asked and she leant back in her seat, folding her arms. "Yes."

Half an hour later, Derek was full on grumpy and he was staring daggers at Laura who had a smile on her face. "21," she said as she put down the cards and Derek scowled and put down his cards. "19," he said and Laura smirked. "When are you going to accept that you just can't win these things?" she asked and Derek folded his arms and huffed, "Cheater." She laughed and gathered the cards up. "So c'mon, I'm listening," she said but Derek just cracked his knuckles. Laura threw a queen at him and it glanced off his chest. "Deal's a deal, Derek," she said, shrugging and he sighed.

"His name is Stiles Stilinski," he said and she looked at him with a confused look. "The sheriff's son?!" she exclaimed and he looked at her. "He's the sheriff's son, perfect," he said and groaned, putting his head on the table, "I'm an idiot." Laura smiled sympathetically and put the cards back in its box, and then she walked around to him and smacked him on the head. He flinched and rubbed his head, "What did I do?" She sat down on the chair next to him and he looked at her. She looked exactly like how their mother did when she was going to give them a good telling off and he braced himself.

"You ARE an idiot, Derek," she began, "But not for the reason you think." He looked at her and then away from her. "Tell me what's so different between my reason and the "actual reason"," he said with his fingers and that earned him another smack. "Will you stop hitting me," he said, rubbing his shoulder and she hit him again. "Don't be such a completely obtuse triangle," she said and rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot, Mr. Derek Hale, because you're giving up before you even try," she said and Derek stood up from the table and took the dishes with him to the sink.

He began washing the dishes furiously, something he liked to do when he was angry and Laura just let him fume for a while. "I'm not going to try to try anything with him," he said and Laura stood up and went over to him. "You had better well try something with him," she said and Derek looked at her with his mouth open a little. "What, are you trying to get rid of me or something?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I would never try to get rid of you, Derek," she said slowly, "But you've got to put yourself out there again. What happened, happened, but you have to learn to move on." Derek slammed the plates into the rack and looked at his sister.

"You don't know what it feels like to lose someone like that," he said and her eyes flared up and Laura did something that brought Derek back to his senses: she slapped him, and hard. He staggered back and what he said hit him. He looked down apologetically and said, "I'm sorry," quietly and she nodded after a minute. "I know," she said and sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just try, okay?" she said, looking up at him. He looked down at her and looked away, a tear forming in his eye. "I don't know if I can," he said and Laura put a hand on his cheek and wiped the tear away. "Of course you can, Derek, it's all a part of life," she said and Derek smiled at her. "Who died and made you Queen of Philosophy," he joked and she laughed.

"Don't be an idiot," she said and then she walked to her room and the door shut behind her. Derek went into his own bedroom and shut the door. Derek put on his favorite music and took off his clothes to shower. As he stood under the warm water, listening to The National singing, he thought about what his sister had said and then he allowed himself to think about Seth.

They had been 19 when it had happened, Seth and Derek laughing in the back seat of their friend Chris's car and cruising along the highway. They'd been to a party and they were drunk of their rockers. Chris was the designated driver, but had allowed himself a beer or three. Seth and Derek had been together much of their high school life and everyone liked them. Derek the optimistic musician and Seth the quiet, but talented artist. They were laughing and stealing quick kisses in the back seat while Chris and his girlfriend Amanda talked in the front. Seth looked at Derek who was staring at him with glazed eyes and whispered an, "I love you," to Derek and that was the last thing Derek remembered before waking up in a hospital bed two weeks later.

He had found out that Chris hadn't seen the truck coming from the left and had slammed into it. Amanda had broken her leg and Chris had suffered a concussion and his arm was shredded, but Seth and Derek had been impaled by a pole that flew out from the truck. The pole had gone through Derek's shoulder, but had pierced Seth in the lung and the paramedics that were working on him heard him whisper, "Tell Derek I love him," before he flat-lined. Derek put a hand over the permanent scar that was on his shoulder and tears fell from his face. "Seth," he said and closed his eyes, weeping silently.

Later that night when he was in bed, Derek lay on his side and stared out the window. What would Seth do, he wondered and then fell asleep. But before he went under, he thought he heard a laugh, exactly like Seth's and a voice saying, "Go for it, you big softie."


	3. Chapter 3: A Solar System Of Confusion

**Chapter 3: A Solar System Of Confusion**

By the time the next week had come, Derek was in a state of near heart failure and he was starting to crack. He was a little borderline psychotic by normal people's terms, so he was just a little over the over-stressed line according to the Law of Derek Hale.

When he walked into the school that Monday morning, Susie had looked at him with slight shock and concern. "Derek, honey, are you alright?" she asked as Derek handed her his clipboard with a curt nod, "Your mouth is shut." Derek gave her a sigh. "I'm going crazy, Susie," he said and ran a hand through his hair, "I think I'm going a little crazy." Susie looked at him for a long while before sighing and shuffling some papers around. "Who is it?" she asked and looked up, "Stiles?"

Derek looked up with wide eyes and was about to answer her when he saw a hand come out from his peripheral vision and he turned, startled. Stiles was handing something to Susie and he looked at Derek and smiled. "Morning, Mr. Hale," he said and Derek smiled painfully at him. "Mr. Stilinski," Derek said, trying not to sound hoarse, "When I'm 35 and miserable, then you can call me Mr. Hale, until then, it's Derek to you." Stiles chuckled a little and put a hand on Derek's shoulder, "Alright… Derek, but let me just say, you're 20 and already miserable," he said and Derek folded his arms in front of him.

"How did you know I'm… Hey who're you calling miserable?" he said and Stiles put up his hands. "I didn't mean to offend you, Derek," he said apologetically, "But I call 'em as I see 'em." Derek raised an eyebrow and nodded to the door, "Don't you have class or something?" Stiles smirked and opened his bad, rummaging through it, "N-Not… For… Another… Ah, there it is… Half an hour," he said and produced an apple from his bag, "Apple?"

Derek looked at the slightly bruised apple and then at Stiles with a shake of his head. "No thanks," he said and Stiles shrugged and bit into it. Susie looked at the both of them and smiled to herself slyly. "You know, Derek," she said and pointed the butt of her pen at Stiles, "Stiles here made a beautiful model of the solar system for his class." Derek looked at her and huffed, "Is that a fact?" Stiles nodded and smiled broadly, "Wanna see it?" Derek was about to reject the offer when Susie cut in, saying, "Of course he would like to, love."

Derek could've murdered her there and then, but he also didn't want to seem mean, so he had no choice but to follow Stiles down to the Science labs. As they walked to the labs, Stiles talked a mile a minute about the model and how he'd done research to get just the right size and color of the planets. Derek listened to him politely and responded with a few questions, but secretly he wanted to just do… something, anything, run away and hide or ram himself into a wall a few times. He was trying to find something intelligent to bring to the table, but the more Stiles spoke, the more he realized that even with his relationship with Seth, he'd been the dumb one, so he kept his mouth shut.

Stiles didn't notice this, but wondered why Derek wasn't sarcastic and blunt like how he usually was. So Stiles did the most natural thing that came to him and asked Derek about it. "Derek have I said something wrong?" Stiles asked and Derek looked at him. "No, why would you think that?" Derek asked and Stiles shrugged. "You usually come up with something funny and sarcastic to say, but you're not doing that today. Everything alright?" Stiles asked with genuine concern and Derek smiled a little at him. "Guess I'm just not an Einstein like you," Derek said and Stiles smiled at Derek. _Damn that smile of yours, _Derek thought.

"I'm no Einstein," Stiles said humbly as he pushed open one of the lab's doors and they went into the room. The solar system that Stiles had built was beautiful; painstakingly painted to perfection and everything down to the continents of the Earth was perfectly placed. Derek was impressed at the work that had gone into it and he commended Stiles on it. "How long did it take you to do this, Stiles?" he asked and Stiles thought about it. "Three days, seven hours and a half an hour," he said finally and Derek glanced at him. "Sorry," Stiles said, "ADHD." Derek smirked and looked back at the model, "Don't be sorry," he said, "It's a gift."

He heard Stiles' bag drop on one of the tables and he looked at Stiles who had sat down on one of the stools, looking at his hands. "Tell that to my dad," he said and Derek realized that Stiles' voice was thick, and then he saw a drop of water fall from Stiles' cheek. Derek felt his heart stop a little and he went over to Stiles and crouched down, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," he said consolingly, "Don't cry, huh?" He didn't mean what he said as an insult and he didn't understand why Stiles was crying, but he tried to comfort Stiles anyway. "I-I'm sorry," Stiles said and wiped his cheeks on the sleeve of the hoodie he was wearing and smiled at Derek, "Sorry." Derek stood up and smiled at Stiles and decided that it was alright to give Stiles a hug, but he was wrong.

When he put his arms around Stiles and Stiles hugged him back, Derek felt his heart start hammering against his chest and he felt like the breath had been sucked out of him. Stiles felt so good to hug and Derek never wanted to let go. He held onto Stiles for as long as Stiles held him and after a while, Stiles leaned up from the hug and looked up at Derek with a smile. "I really needed that," he said and Derek smiled warmly down at Stiles, "Anytime," he said.

Just then the door of the lab opened and a student came in and stopped when she saw the two men. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, a little embarrassed and Stiles shook his head as Derek turned his away. "N-No," Stiles said, "I was just showing him my solar system, Kate." The girl, Kate, nodded awkwardly and then left the room quickly. "Well that's a rumor on its way to the mill," Stiles said and Derek looked at him again. "…Crap," Derek said and put his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry," Stiles said and Derek chuckled. "Stiles, stop saying sorry for stuff you didn't do, alright?" Derek said and looked over to Stiles who nodded.

"Now I'm going to go back out and I'll see you later for your driving class," Derek and Stiles nodded again. As he reached the door, Derek turned and stopped. "Stiles," he said and Stiles looked up from the model that he'd gone over to tinker with, "I'm sorry if any rumor starts." Stiles gave him a smile and put a hand up, "As long as we know where we stand, I don't care." Derek smirked and nodded before he walked out of the room.

But as he walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but wonder:

_Where DO we stand?_


	4. Chapter 4: Imaginary Traffic Jams

**Chapter 4: Imaginary Traffic Jams And Consequences**

For the life of him, Derek couldn't understand why on God's green Earth he had gone through the trouble of trying to make the driver's ed car more presentable. Usually it was full of papers and a butt or two from a cigarette, and it always kind of smelt like smoke, but he had cleared the papers and cleaned the seats and mats. There was even a new air freshener in the holder and the sweet smell of flowers wafted through the air conditioning vents.

When Stiles came into the car, he looked around and laughed at Derek. "I love what you've done with the place, Ms. Hale," he joked and Derek gave him a scowl. "Shut it," he said and Stiles just laughed again and started adjusting the mirrors and seat. "Who're you trying to impress anyway?" Stiles asked as they went around the course, avoiding cones and making turned more smoothly than the week before. _You, _Derek thought but cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the road, saying, "Never you mind." Stiles rolled his eyes and stopped the car in the middle of the course. Derek looked at him and Stiles sat back in the car, folding his arms. "Is there a reason you're stopping on the highway?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at the course in front of him and then at Derek, "Road works, we're in a three hour jam that's at a standstill."

Derek rolled his eyes and sat back in the seat. "C'mon Derek," Stiles said, "Traffic's backed up and we're not moving for a while. Tell me who!" Derek shook his head and looked out the window and suddenly he felt a prod in his side and he jerked to the side. "Don't do that!" he said and Stiles' eyes lit up. "You're ticklish," he said happily and began prodding Derek repeatedly. Derek shouted a little and tried to stop Stiles, but he couldn't help but laugh a little before he regained his senses and grabbed Stiles' hands, stopping him.

"Don't," Derek said, breathing hard and Stiles just smiled at him. Then Derek suddenly leaned across and planted a kiss on Stiles' lips. Stiles raised his eyes in surprise and Derek, regaining his senses, pulled back and looked at Stiles before he turned and got out of the car. Stiles sat in the car seat, stunned into a state of silence that didn't come often. He sat back in the car seat and then looked at Derek who was walking circles around the course, hitting himself on the head a little.

Derek was hitting himself on the head and muttering to himself, trying to keep himself from crying for some reason. "What the hell is wrong with you," he muttered to himself, "Stupid… Stupid… Idiotic… no good excuse… ARGH!" Then he felt a hand on his arm and he looked up and saw Stiles standing in front of him, concern on his face. "Derek, stop hurting yourself," Stiles said and Derek just looked at him before he sank to his knees and sobbed. "Stiles…" he said as Stiles went down and put his arms around Derek. "It's okay," Stiles said and rubbed circles in Derek's back, "It'll be okay." Derek just cried, sobbing for all the things that he'd been holding in. Resentment, fear, anger, sadness, everything came out, but Stiles just knelt there and rubbed circles in Derek's back.

After a while, Derek calmed down and sat back on his heels. "Sorry," he said gruffly and wiped his face with his hands, but Stiles took his hands away and gently wiped Derek's cheeks with his sleeve. "Don't be sorry, it's a gift," he said and Derek chuckled at him. "A. That's my line and B. How is me acting like a baby a gift?" Derek said and Stiles smiled at him. "Crying means that you've been strong for too long and that you need someone to lean on to," Stiles said and Derek considered it.

"You don't even know me," he said and Stiles shrugged at that. "Then let me get to know you then," Stiles said and Derek smiled and sniffed. "What like a date?" he said and Stiles shrugged again, something that Derek realized was a habit of Stiles'. So he took it as a yes. "Fine," Derek said, "Friday, 8pm?" Stiles laughed, "Wednesday's sooner," he mused and Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine, Wednesday, 8pm?" Stiles nodded and got up before he helped Derek up. "I think we're done for the day," Derek said and Stiles nodded to him and then smiled a cheeky smile before I tip toed a little and kissed Derek on the lips again, just a quick one, but it left Derek with a blush creeping across his cheeks and nose.

"See you Wednesday," Stiles said and laughed at Derek who tried to grab him to smack him on the head. Stiles jogged a few paces and then turned and waved good-naturedly at Derek who huffed and folded his arms.

Then suddenly it hit Derek like a ton of bricks:

_What the hell did I just do…?_


End file.
